She Saw the Light
by The Enduring Man-Child
Summary: IMPORTANT: Do NOT read this story without having first read "Lauren Faust's 'IT'" This is a serious sequel to that parody. More information is included in the Foreword. AU.
1. Foreword

**She Saw the Light**

**by "The Enduring Man-Child"**

_**All standard disclaimers apply.**_

_**Thanks to TechRat for the beta.**_

**Foreword**

Before beginning the story proper, an explanation is called for.

I am one of those people who can't write except in a fit of inspiration. The story either writes itself or it doesn't get written at all. I'm afraid I've been very dry of this inspiration for a very long time now. But recently an idea has been invading my mind and refusing to let me rest. But unlike my usual practice, I have tried to resist it.

The reason for this is that this particular story simply doesn't fit any easy category. It is primarily a sequel to my previous story "Lauren Faust's 'IT!'" However, while that story was strictly for humor, this addendum is serious. I don't mean serious in any tragic way; I mean merely that this, though it continues the assumptions of the previous lark, is written as a serious fic.

This in itself is troublesome to me. The previous story (which of course you should read before reading this one) was written in opposition to "Cupcakes." Since so many bronies were running with the idea that the happy, party-throwing, balloon-marked mare was concealing an unspeakable monster deep within herself, I made her the ultimate monster clown, Pennywise from _Stephen King's 'IT!'" _With one exception: that she's as sweet and good and kind as ever. Because I am adamantly opposed to evil Pinkie Pie, and if she _were_ some sort of bizarre quasi-omnipotent entity of some sort, she would only use her powers for good. It was meant as a poke-in-the-eye to all the "evil Pinkie" stuff floating around on the web, because the "real" (canon) Pinkie Pie would never, ever, ever hurt anypony. She's the comic relief. Her powers are cartoon-character powers, and there's absolutely nothing sinister about her.

Now in this quasi-sequel OmniPinkie is still good and sweet, so my resistance to writing this was not out of any fear of harming her reputation any further in that regard. I have resisted for two reasons: 1)as a serious sequel to a parody fic, it defies classification. And 2)even as a good and benevolent character I don't want to start any "Omnipony" thing about Pinkie. It was to oppose that that I wrote the original story. But after so long being absent and with the idea refusing to leave me alone, I have determined to go ahead and try to write this down.

This is an unusual story, but I hope somewhere someone will enjoy it.

Thank you.


	2. She Saw the Light

**She Saw the Light**

**by "The Enduring Man-Child"**

_**All standard disclaimers apply.**_

_**Thanks to TechRat for the beta.**_

The aged mare could hear the voices of the now heavily populated city which she had known only as a rustic village. She could not understand the words, of course; her hearing was very poor now. But she could still hear better than she could see. This saddened her, for Ponyville was so dear to her heart. To not be able to see it now? But perhaps it was better this way. To see the quaint little village turned into a thriving metropolis would have been sad in a way. It would only have reminded her that the Ponyville she had known once was now long gone, nothing more than a memory. Just like her beloved friends who with her had once borne the Elements of Harmony. They were all gone now—long gone. She was the last one left...with one exception.

That exception was another, who bore the form of a pony...but she was no pony. What she truly was nopony could say. They only knew that she was an entity of apparently almost limitless power and whose existence had spanned eons beyond the lifetimes of the immortal alicorn princesses...perhaps she was as old as the universe itself. But this strange being, as long as any pony could remember, had chosen to spend its time with the ponies of Ponyville in the guise of a happy, bubbly pony known as Pinkie Pie.

It was to visit this entity that the now aged Twilight Sparkle, foremost unicorn mage of Equestria and bearer of the Element of Magic, had returned to Ponyville after all these many years. She had been putting this trip off for a long time, but she knew that she didn't have much time left. She was at the end of a long and productive life and she had no way of knowing when the final summons would come.

"We're here, your Ladyship," she suddenly heard (all her attendants were quite used to speaking loud enough for her to hear). She shook her head in surprise; she had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed that the carriage had stopped moving.

Carefully her attendants, veterans at their duties, opened the doors and removed the palanquin on which Twilight sat within and bore it carefully to their destination, the door of Sugarcube Corner. Here one of them knocked (a little too persistently, Twilight feared) and waited for the pony Twilight had come so far to see.

Twilight did not hear the door open, but even she could hear the gasp with which she was greeted. Just as on that first day, Pinkie Pie was bouncing up and down in happiness and chattering a mile a minute.

"I'm afraid I can't hear very well any more Pinkie," she apologized. Then, turning to her entourage she said "Would you excuse us please?"

"Madam, are you sure?" one of them finally responded after some hesitation among them.

"Yes, quite sure. Please enjoy the town for an hour or so. My friend and I have much to discuss."

Reluctantly again, they bowed and made their exit, leaving the aged mare with the ageless Pinkie.

"Oh Twilight!" she said, hugging her perhaps a little too enthusiastically, "I've been expecting you, but it's still always such a thrill to see you in Ponyville! How are the Princesses and how is Canterlot?"

Twilight was silent for a moment. "Oh Pinkie, how can I talk about such things? I'm in Ponyville, and all our friends are gone, and you and I are all that's left. I've missed you so much. And I miss our friends. I miss the old times. I miss...everything."

"I know, Twilight," Pinkie said gently, with an understanding that surprised her guest. "Anyway, you're here now, and I'm here, and Ponyville is still here, and _Sugarcube Corner is still here!_, and I'm closed for the day so we can talk, and it's not really that bad."

"I...don't see it that way, Pinkie. I'm sorry," Twilight said with some bitterness. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all."

"Oh Twilight...don't be that way. Don't you know that I've lost more friends than you could count? I'm older than Celestia. Twilight, I'm older than _ponies_!"

This was true, and Twilight felt ashamed of herself. The entity that was known to her only as Pinkie Pie, the strange, fay, playful, physics-defying party pony, was something that was ancient beyond measure. Even Celestia was a youngster compared to her..or it...or whatever.

"It doesn't hurt you, though, does it? Losing friends? I suppose if it did you wouldn't be able to stand it."

"Of course it hurts me, Twilight," Pinkie said, continuing to use the uncharacteristic soft and understanding tone. "I've loved all my friends, and I've lost most of them. I miss each and every one of them. But there's nothing I can do about that, is there? It's the way of the world. I can only accept it or not accept it. And I learned long, long, long ago to accept it."

"Sorry, Pinkie," Twilight said at last, "it was cruel of me to say that."

"No it wasn't. You're just sad, that's all. It's perfectly natural. But that's what your old friend Pinkie Pie is here for!"

Twilight's nearly sightless eyes watered. "Oh Pinkie! I've missed you so much! I've missed your attitude, and your parties, and...I've missed everything about you! I...I only wish I could see you again."

"Silly filly! You can see me just fine!" Pinkie said, "Just look!"

Twilight was about to protest her friend's boundless naivete, but she couldn't help but get infected by her happiness and energy. She focused harder, thinking to at least see as much of her as she was able, when she found her eyes coming into focus. Sure enough, there was Pinkie Pie, as bright and cheery as she had ever remembered her.

"Pinkie! This is amazing! I...I can _see _you!"

"Of course you can, Twilight! Now, would you like something? A cupcake or a muffin, or maybe a sasparilla?"

It was a while before Twilight registered the offer, looking about in wonder at the interior of Sugarcube Corner. For the most part it remained unchanged from what it had been in her youth.

"Oh! Sorry, Pinkie. I was just...this is so wonderful! I should have come to you years ago."

"No Twilight. It wasn't time then. This is just the right moment right now. Now, about that sasparilla?"

Twilight ordered tea instead. She had been drinking it for many years now and had come to much prefer it to the usual Sugarcube Corner fare. And while it wasn't available for sale, Pinkie was happy to disappear into the kitchen for a few minutes and return with two sweet teas for herself and her guest. For a very long time they merely enjoyed the tea and each other's company, talking about a thousand little things. Even old memories, which would ordinarily have brought a sadness, seemed to elicit only laughter in the pink pony's presence.

After some time Twilight pushed her empty cup away and said, "Well, as much as I dislike doing so, I suppose it's time I got to the business of this visit."

"Of course, Twilight!" Pinkie answered.

"Our friends...I mean the other elements...they all came to you in the end?"

"Yes they did."

"And...and you took them? Every one of them?"

"You know I did, silly filly."

"Against their will?"

"Oh Twilight!" Pinkie actually seemed shocked. "You know I'd never do that! I'd never do that to any pony, ever! They all came willingly."

"What if one or more of them had said no? Would you have let them go just like that, even though it would have broken up the Elements?"

"You know I would, Twilight," Pinkie said. Her face was a little less perky now since she realized what Twilight had been thinking. "No one ever has to come if he or she doesn't want to. I take only those who come of their own free will."

"Then...then I don't have to do this if I don't want to?"

Pinkie wasn't sure if that was relief she was hearing in in Twilight's voice.

"No Twilight. You don't have to come. You're completely free."

"Even though that would leave one element missing for all time?"

"Yes. Even then," Pinkie assured her.

"Would...would you miss me?"

"You don't know how much I'd miss you, Twilight. But it's still your decision to make."

"For reals?"

"For reals!"

Twilight suddenly wasn't so sure if she wanted to go through with this. She had on some level assumed it was inevitable, or Decreed By Fate or some such thing. To learn now that the decision was hers and hers alone to make changed things.

_What should I do? _Twilight thought. _I don't have to do this. I could simply go the way of all living things. That would be the natural thing to do but...to be the only one of our group to do this? To be the one Element to go missing forever? What if we're needed again? What if...? What would it be like to see them again, to be with them forever and ever?_

She continued this reverie for some time, Pinkie not interfering or attempting to influence her decision in the slightest.

"Does it hurt?" she asked at last, in a voice so soft and low that Pinkie almost didn't hear it.

"Say again?"

"Does...does it hurt? To...to be taken by you?" Twilight was now embarrassed at acting like a coward.

"Oh Twilight...do you think I'd ever do anything to hurt anypony, ever? Especially one of my very bestest best friends?"

"I know...I know. I'm just...scared," she admitted.

"I know," Pinke assured her, "I know. It's perfectly understandable. Please don't feel bad, Twilight."

Twilight waited a moment before asking another question.

"Is it scary?"

"Not a bit," Pinkie said.

"Just one last thing before I decide," Twilight said at last. "If I join you...I won't be me any more, will I? Won't I be absorbed? Totally?"

Pinkie smiled. "Oh Twilight." And Twilight thought she heard a whole group of voices speaking at once. "Of course not. Yes, you'll be one of us, but you'll still be you. Do you think I could ever be happy if the only way I had to be with my friends forever was to erase them from existence? We're here, Twilight. All of us. You'll be with your friends again, and you'll make oodles and oodles of new friends from before you were born. We're all here, and we're all still us. But," and here the other voices disappeared and left only Pinkie's to finish, "the decision is still yours and yours alone to make."

"Really? You'd still let me go?"

"Of course I would, Twilight. But...but I'd miss you, something awful." And for the first time Pinkie's happy voice betrayed a tremor, and Twilight thought she heard the sniffle of a tear as well.

"Okay, okay...just one more question before I make my decision—and this time I mean it," she said. "When the time comes, would...would you consider taking Spike?"

"That's up to him, Twilight. Of course as a dragon he's got a long life ahead of him, but when his time comes, if he wants to join us, I'll be more than happy to welcome him. But that's for him to decide, just as it is for you and everyone else. So...?" And Pinkie blinked in that adorable way of hers.

Twilight took a deep breath. She was a very old mare, living even beyond the lifespan of most mortal ponies. She had outlived two of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Life had been happy and full, but full of sadness each time she lost someone. She exhaled.

"I'm ready," she said. "I'll join you."

Pinkie, who had been so serious (for her) for such a long time now, suddenly virtually exploded with joy.

"_**YIPPEEEEE! **_**Oh Twilight, I'm so happy, thankyousoverymuchfordoingth isIpromiseyouyou'llneverregretit...!"**

Pinkie's joy was almost reward enough for her decision.

"**PINKIE!"**

That did the trick. "Yes, Twilight?" she asked, as she always did when being brought out of a revelry of some sort.

"I'm...I'm ready. But I won't lie to you; I'm still scared."

"I know you are, Twilight, but I promise you'll find out that there's nothing scary about it at all! Do you want to come now?"

Twilight hesitated but a moment.

"Yes. I've lived my life out, Pinkie. Now I want to be with my friends again. What do I have to do?"

Pinkie reared up on her hind hooves and put on a sinister expression.

"_**GAZE INTO ME EYES!" **_she commanded. Then as suddenly as it had appeared the sinister expression was gone. "Psych! I've always wanted to say that!"

"Okay, Pinkie," Twilight said, obviously used to Pinkie's jokes but as always unamused by her immaturity, "So how do we _really _do this?"

"No, that's it. Look into my eyes," she answered.

Twilight swallowed. "Okay. But please, Pinkie...be gentle."

"The gentlest," Pinkie assured her.

It took a while for Twilight to work up the nerve to look, but Pinkie waited patiently. When at last Twilight decided that there was no need putting it off any longer she took a peek.

All she could see was Pinkie's familiar big blue eyes, as happy as ever. _Her eyes really are so expressive _Twilight thought. As she saw nothing scary was happening she gained more courage and took a full look.

It happened so slowly. It certainly wasn't frightening or shocking. As Twilight continued to stare it seemed that Pinkie's eyes grew larger and closer, the iris disappearing to be replaced only by the large black pupils. Then...was that movement? Did she just see something? And it seemed that she was hearing something as well.

"Well wouldja looky there? Ol' Twilight has shown up at last! Hoo-wee! And by the look of things not a moment too soon! Why'd ye take so long...had to work it into yer schedule?"

That sounded like Applejack!

And soon, there in the darkness, she could make out a familiar face. It was indeed Applejack—not as she had last seen her, aged and infirm and decrepit, but restored to as she had been in the prime of life, young and strong and full of life.

"Toldja she'd wait to the last minute," another familiar voice joined in, "You owe me. Pay up."

"R—Rainbow?"

"That's right, Egghead, the one and only! And even in here I'm the fastest. Hah! Of course I am! We all knew I would be!"

"Twilight?" There was no mistaking that gentle voice. And sure enough, there was Fluttershy. But she looked different. She seemed less timid, more confident.

"Oh Twilight! You're going to love it here! Everypony's so nice and friendly, and there are no meanies! And did you know..." her voice grew more excited, "...that Pinkie has lots of animal friends? Some of them are things I've never seen before, but they're all so nice and friendly, and I get to take care of them all!"

"Darling, fashionably late as usual?" There was no mistaking that voice either, and sure enough there was Rarity, as beautiful as ever. "And just in time. We simply _must _give you a make-over! I have everything I need. It's as if the Carousel Boutique came with me!"

But just as she was rejoicing at this joyous reunion, her friends began to recede into the distance.

"Hey! Where ye' goin', pardner? Y'all just got here!"

"Don't you guys remember? She has to go all the way in. Sheesh, it's not as if you didn't all go through the same thing."

"Yes indeed. We'll see you again shortly, Twilight, and then..._make-over!_"

"See you in a bit, Twilight. Don't worry; it's not scary. You know if I made it that you'll be just fine!"

Twilight found that she was indeed moving beyond her friends, going "further in," as Rainbow Dash had put it. She noticed also that she seemed to be picking up speed, but by now she realized that no harm would come to her, and her previous anxiety was gone, replaced only by wonder. Even though she had sped beyond her old friends this place was not empty. There were ponies galore, and they all seemed not only happy to be there but glad to see her as well...as if they knew her.

"Hey, That's Twilight Sparkle! She's one of Pinkie's favorites!"

"I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ms. Sparkle. We simply _must _discuss magic sometime. I hear you were the greatest mage of your generation."

There seemed to be no end to all the ponies, but even though they all seemed happy to see her, Twilight could see that they seemed to be changing. These ponies looked...different. And before long the ponies had vanished, to be replaced by other creatures. Twilight had no idea what these things were, but they seemed as happy, as friendly, and as glad to see her as the ponies had. Were these the creatures that had existed prior to ponies?

On and on the journey went, and faster and faster Twilight seemed to fly. But the faces, constantly changing into creatures as yet unknown to her, maintained their individuality, and they all seemed as happy as her own pony friends had been. And then...

The faces had stopped, and so had the voices of greeting. Now Twilight found herself floating in a great void. It was peaceful rather than intimidating, however, and she was wondering how she could ever have feared this experience. After a while, though she saw something in the distance. At first she had no idea what it was, but eventually she came close enough to make it out.

There was a chain of lights, extending infinitely in each direction. They were pink, like the party pony herself, and as Twilight approached nearer she saw that they were pulsating. At first she didn't attribute any motive or emotion to this rhythm, but eventually she knew what she was seeing—it was joy, the joy of being alive, the joy of existence, of having friends and keeping them close and safe and taking care of them forever. It was Laughter, Pinkie's element. And it was beautiful.

Suddenly Twilight knew. This was Pinkie's essence, the true form of the friend she had always known as a perky, happy, and perpetually optimistic pink pony. And the joy she saw was irresistibly infectious.

Twilight was drinking it all end when suddenly, there was one final burst of movement. It wasn't enough to view the lights from without—she was going to get to go _inside _them, to be part of the joy and the laughter and the friendship. Then she understood...she finally understood.

Twilight Sparkle, no longer an aged, nearly deaf, and blind mare, looked all about her. In every direction the lights throbbed and echoed with laughter. And here, in the very center, Twilight beheld, as much as was equinely possible, the true form of Pinkamena Diane Pie. She saw the Pink Lights. And she wanted to be there.

And she discovered, to her great joy...that she was.

_**END**_

**AFTERWORD: Told you it was weird.**


End file.
